


You're The One That I Want

by cascaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascaine/pseuds/cascaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday Emma Swan was just a slightly eccentric single mother with a bachelor degree in music theater who was working as a waitress to earn her keep while waiting for the role of her life to come along. Today she has been given the starring role in what is supposed to be the most sensational Broadway show of the year. What if the person you’re supposed to be madly in love with on stage happens to be the ex-girlfriend you never managed to get over? SQ, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaerieTales4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/gifts).



> This fic is written for SQ Secret Santa and is my gift to FaerieTales4ever. Thanks for the prompt, I had so much fun writing this! This story wouldn’t be the same without my wonderful beta readers Gats (AgathasAjax) and swanqueentfln. I’ll be forever thankful for their great support and encouraging words! See end of chapter for credits and more notes. I do not own OUAT or Grease or any of the songs that are quoted in this fic.

Emma is exhausted when she arrives at her apartment. Her eyelids are heavy, she’s dolorously aware of every single muscle in her body and her throat is so sore, she’s afraid she won’t ever be able to sing again. Most of all she’s emotionally drained.

 

When she collapses on her sofa, beer in one hand, remote in the other, she’s kind of glad there’s no ten year old around to entertain. Thanks to her sister Mary Margaret, who has happily agreed to babysit, said ten year old is probably trying to talk one of his aunt’s birds into reciting the lyrics of _We Didn’t Start The Fire_. (The kid’s really into 80s music and listening to that particular song on repeat for hours helps improving his historical knowledge. Or so he claims).

 

Emma loves her son deeply and usually hates every minute spent apart from him, but right now the company of an over-talkative Henry Swan would be too much to handle. She’s not in the mood for talking or listening to _anyone_. Not after the day she just had.

 

_What a difference a day makes._

 

Yesterday Emma Swan was just a slightly eccentric single mother with a bachelor degree in music theater who was working as a waitress to earn her keep while waiting for the role of her life to come along.  Yesterday.

 

Today she has been given the starring role in what is supposed to be the most sensational Broadway show of the year.

 

After months of hard training and days of nerve-racking auditions she just signed a contract that promises everything she ever wanted: a well-paid full-time job on Broadway coming with a chance to finally prove her talent to a broad audience (because honestly, there’s hardly any actress who doesn’t crave for fame. Emma is no exception).

 

From today onward she doesn’t need to worry about how to pay the rent each month or how to satisfy her son’s constantly growing appetite.

 

She’s pretty excited about the show’s plot too: it’s a different approach to _Grease_ , where the two leads are young women, Danielle and Sandy, who fall in love with each other over the summer. When they happen to meet each other again at college, Danielle (called Danny) ignores Sandy initially because she’s afraid of how her friends would react to her being gay. It’s called _Splendor_ based on the song _Love Is A Many-Splendored Thing_ by Frank Sinatra.

Emma should have every reason to be over the moon right now. And she has been. When Archie Hopper, the stage director, called her name out of fifty-three candidates, she could have embraced the world.

 

That was until she met the woman who is going to play Danny.

 

***

 

Emma is now lying on her couch with her eyes closed and the second bottle of beer steady in her hand. She remembers the moment she was standing next to Archie, the signed contract still grasped in her shaking hands when the door to the rehearsal room opened and an all too familiar voice said

 

“Sorry I’m late“

 

Emma remembers how her heart skipped a beat at the sound of that voice, how her whole world shifted a little and how her head got all light and dizzy when she turned around to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Regina Mills.

 

She also remembers the both of them staring at each other wide-eyed. For what felt like hours the room fell silent.

 

Regina was the first to speak.

 

“ _You’re_ playing Sandra Dee?“ The face of the brunette turned to a mask of indifference quickly.

 

And all Emma was able to come up with was an awkward and far too insecure “Hi?“

 

After several awkward moments of silence Emma turned to Hopper, who was obviously trying to analyze the situation at hand (he’s not secretly known as “the shrink of Broadway“ for nothing), gave him what was supposed to be an apologetic smile and left.

 

***

 

She’s about to open the third bottle of beer (because she _really_ gonna need something to help her sleep tonight) when her cell rings. She briefly considers ignoring it but a look at the caller ID immediately lets her reject the idea.

 

“Is everything okay with Henry?!“ she asks nervously as she answers the phone.

 

“Hello to you too. I’m fine, thank you so much for asking!“ Mary Margaret answers in the best sarcastic tone she is capable of (sarcasm isn’t exactly her greatest asset).

 

Emma sighs „I’m sorry. I’m exhausted, it’s late and I’m kind of thin-skinned right now. How are you, Sis? And how’s my _son?_ “

 

„Relax Emma! Henry’s great. He passed out on the couch after rehearsing a somewhat individual  choreography to _Uptown Funk_ with David for about three hours. Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy, mind you! What does that even mean?“

 

“It’s a peanut butter reference.“

 

Emma finds her sister’s lack of pop-cultural knowledge endearing.  While Mary Margaret knows everything there is to know (and beyond) about birds and how to actually _talk_ to them, she has no idea what’s going on in the modern world of entertainment. And after one of her colleagues introduced her to Robin Thicke and _Gangnam Style_ , she decided to keep it that way. Whenever Emma tries to give her an understanding of the perks of modern life (such as tumblr, fanfiction, music streaming and TV on demand) Mary Margaret just gives her an indulgent smile and turns to feed her birds. She’s far from boring though. There’s no one as skilled as Mary Margaret when it comes to archery and she really loves to dress up as some fairytale princess whenever she gets the chance. She’s just born in the wrong time. Or realm for that matter.

 

“I’m dying to hear about your rehearsal!“ she finally comes to the point. “Did you get the role?“

 

“Yes.“

 

There’s an exaggerated scream at the other line, “Oh Emma, that’s fantastic! Congratulations! That’s what you’ve always wanted!“

 

Since Emma doesn’t answer immediately Mary Margaret adds, “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you happy about it?“

 

“I AM happy.“ Emma quickly reassures.

 

“You don’t sound happy“ Mary Margaret stays skeptical.

 

“Regina was there!“ Emma blurts out.

 

“Regina? As in Regina Mills? Where? How? Did you talk to her?“

 

“Yes and yes. She’s going to play the second lead in the show. And no, I didn’t talk to her. I said something articulate like ’Hi’ and left.“

 

Mary Margaret is apparently lost for words, which doesn't occur often. So Emma starts rambling.

 

“I mean…honestly, can you believe that?! I finally get the chance to audition for a real Broadway show. With real directors and producers; with an actual plot that doesn’t require everyone to get half-naked in order to keep the audience on their seats. A real Broadway show where I can act and sing and dance; with a fee that allows me to quit all of my jobs and still earn twice as much! And I get the fucking leading role! And before I can form any coherent thought I turn to look into the eyes of Regina _fucking_ Mills who looks back at me with that condescending ’evil queen’ expression and I’m all awkward and ineloquent and I’m standing there in front of the director like a stupid little school girl and…“

 

“Emma,“ Mary Margaret interrupts calmly “Aren’t you overdramatizing a little?“

 

“Of course I am.“ Emma sighs even more dramatically. “I’m an actress after all. An actress that just ran into her ex-girlfriend for the first time in two years just to find out that she has to pretend to be madly in love with said _ex_ -girlfriend in sight of the public. I don’t think I can handle this and I’m on the verge of a panic attack.“

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed,“ Mary Margaret states dryly (she’s making progress in using sarcasm obviously). “Come on, Emma. This is going to work out just fine. You’re a great actress, Regina’s been pretty big in the acting business for years…“

 

“Yeah - rub it in! Regina’s the bright star on Broadway heaven whereas I’m lucky to get one leading role in my life!“ Emma knows she’s being fatuous and unfair, but she’s tired, confused and slightly drunk so she doesn’t give a damn right now.

 

Mary Margaret sighs out loud, “That’s not what I was implying and you know it.I admit that the whole situation is kind of…tricky,“ she says carefully. Ignoring Emma’s unamused laughter she continues “But I’m sure you _can_ actually handle this. You and Regina will find a way to put your differences aside because - as I was trying to say before you interrupted me with your somewhat immature outburst - you’re both professional. You’ll do great and you’ll love it! This is the chance you’ve been waiting for, Emma. Don’t let hard feelings get in the way of your career!“

 

“Thanks for the hope-speech.“

 

Even though Emma’s still feeling tense and not at all convinced that she will be able to deal with the situation at hand in a mature way, her sister’s words have calmed her a little.

 

After assuring Mary Margaret that she’s not going to do something impulsive like spontaneously move to another state, she hangs up and spends the rest of the evening memorizing the lyrics of _Summer Nights_ for that’s going to be the first song they’ll be rehearsing the next day.

 

_It turned colder, that’s where it ends_

_So I told her, we’d still be friends_

Great.

 

_Wonder what she’s doing now…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title itself is a reference to You’re The One That I Want by Olivia Newton John and John Travolta (from the musical Grease). Other songs mentioned in this chapter:  
> We Didn’t Start The Fire by Billy Joel  
> What A Different A Day Makes by Dinah Washington  
> Love Is A Many-Splendored Thing by Frank Sinatra  
> Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars)  
> Gangnam Style by PSY  
> Summer Nights by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John (from the musical Grease).  
> P.S. Reviews are highly appreciated! :)


	2. Act 2

Emma stares at the doorknob for what feels like hours before finally mustering the courage to enter the rehearsal room. Her heart’s pounding hard in her chest, her palms are sweaty and she feels slightly nauseated.

 

When she opens the creaking door all eyes are on her. The familiar woody smell of theater rehearsal rooms affronts her as she takes a deep breath to steady herself. Archie immediately hastens to her, smiling.

 

“Emma! Welcome! Come in, come in. I’ll introduce you to your new colleagues.“ He gently touches her shoulder and guides her through the room. Apart from Archie and a younger man, who’s dressed as if he takes part in a Rocky Horror/Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover Show, there are only women.

 

Archie introduces Emma to everyone present. There’s Ruby Lucas, a tall slim brunette with big green eyes and an even bigger smile, who’s playing Rizzo and who Emma becomes fond of immediately.

 

After receiving a friendly welcome hug from Ruby, Emma turns to meet two young red headed girls, one with a curly wild mane - Merida - and the other with perfectly brushed smooth hair, who introduces herself as Ariel. They are sisters but apart from the hair color they’re nothing alike. Merida has a boyish cheeky attitude and looks like she’d rather be outside chasing squirrels up trees whereas Ariel is that dreamy and romantic girl who spends her nights looking at the stars, singing songs about eternal love. Emma likes both, but Merida is definitely more fun to hang out with.

 

There’s another pair of sisters (“Wow - that’s what you call a family show“, Emma jokingly says to Archie) - Elsa and Anna. Elsa is blonde with big blue eyes and a certain grace and she greets Emma with a polite but welcoming handshake. Anna’s hair is of the same color as Merida’s only less curled. She is the younger sister and she seems to be just as perky as Merida.

 

Sitting on the floor, a book pressed against her chest, Emma finds an Australian woman named Belle. She stands up quickly as Emma and Archie approach her and she introduces herself shyly but somewhat charmingly.

 

The pirate in leather pants who is wearing eyeliner and an actual hook as a hand is Killian Jones, Archie’s co-director. Emma can see his chest hair springing up from under his deep plunging leather vest and when he shakes her handy firmly she becomes painfully aware of the pretentious rings he’s wearing on three of his fingers.

 

And then there’s only one left to meet.

 

Regina is leaning against a wall next to the small stage, eyes firmly on the script in her hands, avoiding Emma’s gaze. She only looks up when Archie touches her shoulder, addressing Emma, “And this is Regina Mills. You met yesterday. Regina is playing Danny, so the two of you will spend a lot of time together.“

He’s still smiling (he’s almost always smiling) but Emma can tell that there’s a certain concern in his voice.

 

Regina looks Emma in the eye, nods briefly and says “Welcome aboard, Miss Swan“, before focusing on her script again.

 

Without bothering to respond, Emma turns to join Ruby, who’s absorbed in practicing her solo _There Are Worse Things I Could Do_.

 

***

 

The rest of the day goes smoothly. They are split in two groups for the first rehearsal of _Summer Nights_ and Emma ends up in a team with Ruby, Elsa and Ariel while Anna, Merida, Belle and Regina practice their part of the song with Archie in the adjoining room.

 

“We’re going to be the coolest _Pink Ladys_ Broadway has ever seen“ she says grinning as they enter one of the smaller practice studios. Except for Killian’s blatantly obvious and somewhat annoying attempts at flirting, she’s having a really good time, adapting to her role easily and with a certain level of dedication. The choreography is buoyant and the three other women are great to work with.

 

She tries her best not to think about the brunette she’s referring to in the lyrics.

 

She tries not to picture Regina, bowling ball in her hand, smiling confidently at Emma with her cheeks red from exhaustion after two hours of fierce competition at the arcade.

 

_Took her bowling in the arcade. We went strolling, drank lemonade._

 

Or Regina at the beach with her head resting in Emmas lap, a sandy hand cupping her cheek, soft lips meeting hers.

_She got friendly, holding my hand. She got friendly down in the sand._

 

And it’s just due to her acting skills that there’s an undeniable sadness in her voice when she sings

 

_It turned colder, that’s where it ends_

****

_Summer dreams, ripped at the seams_

 

***

 

They manage to basically ignore each other for the rest of the week, in which they only run by one another in the hallway occasionally, muttering polite but short greetings. That is until Friday, when Archie and Killian proudly announce that the next rehearsal will combine the two groups to explore the chemistry between the two leads.

 

That leaves Emma with the whole weekend to emotionally prepare herself for performing love songs with the person she wasn’t able to forget over the past two years. ~~~~

 

When Emma and Regina met at University they didn’t get along at all. Emma had thought of Regina as a spoilt condescending rich girl who’ll get any role she wanted just because of her looks (yes, she did recognize Regina’s drop-dead beauty at first sight) and her powerful parents. Regina on the other hand had taken offense at Emma’s attempts to become class president - a function Regina intended to keep herself.

 

The election ended in a draw and they were forced to work together as partners. That’s how Emma ended up spending almost every evening at Regina’s dorm to discuss issues of general interest such as the cafeteria’s food selection, the decoration of the break room or the amount of homework the class had been given. That’s also how Emma had learned that Regina was anything but spoilt; that she in fact worked really hard to gain independence of her abusive mother and that there was a smart, talented, funny and caring person hidden behind the mask of lordly indifference.  A mask that Regina allowed herself to place down around Emma over time.

 

They became friends, to begin with. They shared secrets, food, books and sometimes even clothes (although there was a lot of amusing bickering over the nutritional value of the food or the adequacy of certain garments). In Emma’s second year they shared their beds and after Regina’s graduation they shared a fancy apartment and their love for Emma’s four year old son Henry.

 

Regina got hired for her first Broadway show only a few weeks after her graduation and soon she became one of most requested actresses in town. Emma graduated a year later and started to work at a small but fine independent theater where she did not only act and sing but was involved in the script writing as well.

 

She had been happy. Really truly happy.

 

Until Cora Mills, Robin Locksley and a certain amount of insecurity and false pride brought their relationship to a sudden end.

 

***

 

She’s still sitting in her wardrobe, staring at her own thoughtful reflection from the make-up mirror, when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.“ she says absentmindedly.

 

She doesn’t turn around when Regina enters the room but watches her through the mirror as she steps in, closes the door carefully and says to Emma’s back, “We need to talk.“

 

“Okay“, Emma says, smiling falsely, “What do you want to talk about?“

 

Regina is wearing dark blue jeans and a red blouse under an elegant black blazer. Her hair, which is a little longer than it had been two years ago, is framing her face and the commissure of her usually full red lips gives away her strain.

 

She inhales deeply before she starts to speak. “Listen, this show is very dear to me. I’ve been working with Hopper on it for quite a while and I really want it to be a success. I came here to make sure that our … _particular_ situation won’t stand in the way of professionalism.“

 

“Particular situation? I have no idea what you’re talking about“, Emma counters innocently.

 

Regina sighs, “Do you really have to play this game now, Emma?“

 

At that the blonde finally turns around to face the brunette angrily. “ _I’m_ playing a game? It was _you_ who pretended to never have met me all week long! You outright ignored me and treated me like I wasn’t even there! And now you’re coming to my wardrobe questioning my professionalism?!“

 

“I wasn’t _questioning_ your professionalism!“ Regina answers sharply. “I just wanted to … clear the air before our collaboration intensifies on Monday.“

 

“Alright then, air cleared. I get it, don’t worry.“ Emma rises from her chair and takes a step toward Regina. “We are just two very _professional_ actresses who are perfectly capable of acting like being madly in love on stage but have no interest in interacting with each other in private. That’s what you were intending to express, right?“

 

Regina looks at the blonde woman for a moment, her chocolate brown eyes meeting Emma’s as she says, “No, it’s not. But never mind. You always hear what you want to anyway.“

 

Before Emma gets a chance to reply Regina is at the door, addressing Emma again as she steps out of the wardrobe, “Well, now that it’s all settled…have a nice weekend. I’ll see you on Monday, Miss Swan.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) in this chapter: There Are Worse Things I Could Do by Stockard Channing (from the musical Grease)


	3. Act 3

Henry is unusually quiet on the ride home. He has spent the entire week at his aunt’s place and Emma expected him to chatter endlessly about every Disney movie they had watched or how heroically he had beaten his uncle David at their playful sword fights (their weapons of choice are usually cooking spoons covered in tomato sauce). Today, however, he fell silent after asking his mother about her week and receiving only a vacuous response.

 

Emma has no idea how to tell Henry about Regina.

 

Her ex-girlfriend, who soon became a second mother to Henry during their relationship, is still a sore subject between them. After Emma had moved out and left town with her son head over heels (for good reason, or so she thinks) Henry flat-out refused to talk to her for almost two months. It was only when Emma’s initial blind rage had died down a bit and she allowed Henry to stay in touch with Regina, that he started to forgive her for what he considers tearing apart his family.

 

Regina and Henry talk over the phone every two weeks for hours, during which Emma locks herself up in her bedroom, headphones on, pretending to study for a rehearsal when she’s in fact listening to songs like _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ on repeat.

 

 

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

 

 

Since they moved back to New York three weeks ago, Emma figured it was just a matter of time until Henry would clammor to see Regina again. He didn’t. He didn’t even mention her once. And Emma is getting slightly suspicious.

 

“So, tell me about your week,“ she requests as they sit down on the couch that evening to eat Chinese take-out food and watch TV.

 

“My week’s been good.“ With his mouth full and gaze fixated on the screen Henry answers just as vacuous as Emma did earlier.

 

She turns off the TV, forcing her son to look at her. “Okay kid, what’s going on? Are you mad at me because I left you with MM and David for the week?“

 

“No!“ he negates irritated. “Why would I be mad because of _that_? I love spending time with them and I know that you were quite busy this week with the rehearsal for that big show and all.“

 

“Then why are you barely talking to me?“

 

Henry turns on the couch to face his mother fully and raises an eyebrow before asking back, “Why didn’t _you_ tell me more about your week at work? About the show and about your … colleagues?“

 

“What? I did tell you work was fine. The show’s great and…wait…why would you want to know about my colleagues?“ Emma looks at her son in confusion and when he doesn’t answer right away it’s dawning on her. “You already know, don’t you?“ she asks low-voiced.

 

“You mean that you’re working with _Regina_? Yes, I do know that and I don’t understand why you wanted to keep that from me?“ Henry looks at his mother accusingly, arms crossed.

 

“I didn’t intend to keep it from you“, Emma answers defensively “I would have told you! I just wanted to wait for the right moment. But…how did you know at all? Did _she_ tell you? _When_ did she tell you?“

 

“She told me about some new project months ago. How she met that strange but kind director in a gay-bar and they talked for hours about showbiz and representation and stuff and that they came up with the idea of producing a play about coming-out. When I called her several weeks later she told me that their plans are taking shape and they’re going to re-enact Grease with lesbian leads. And then you suddenly announced that you’re going to rehearse for that show and we’re moving back to New York…and yet you didn’t even mention Regina once!“ Henry is now standing, gesturing angrily as he speaks.

 

Emma stares at her son wide-eyed while she tries to process the information.

 

“What?!“ Her attempt at processing failed, obviously. “Regina… _what_?“

 

Henry leaves the living room to get himself a glass of milk. When he returns Emma is still staring at the switched off TV, a puzzled look on her face. “This is _Regina’s_ project?“ she asks in disbelief.

 

That is a lot to take in. Regina came up with the idea of a _coming-out_ play? Regina Mills, the woman who tried so hard to stay in the closet for the sake of reputation and the pathetic relationship with her narrow-minded mother that she was willing to give up on Emma, is not only taking part in the gayest show on Broadway but _provided_ the idea in the first place? With someone she met at a _gay-bar_?

 

“Henry, I’m sorry.“ Emma finally addresses her son again. „I really didn’t mean to keep anything from you. I only found out on Monday and I didn’t know how to bring it up without you wanting to see Regina right away. And I don’t think I’m ready to talk to her in private. We barely looked at each other this week and I need time to process….“

 

“But you’ll let me see her eventually, won’t you?“, Henry interrupts eagerly.

 

“Yes! Yes, of course. I never wanted to keep the two of you apart. I know how much you love her and I know that she loves you more than anything…“

 

Emma’s voice fades at the thought. She’s reminded of a time when she had thought of the three of them as family. The Swan-Mills family. 

 

A time when Regina would come home from a day at the theater, exhaustion written on her face but smiling brightly when she kissed Emma before dropping on the floor next to Henry to help him build his LEGO fort. A time when Regina used to read self written bed-time stories to Henry in her distinctive melodramatic manner before the women kissed _their_ son good-night to snuggle together on the couch afterward, talking about anything and everything, laughing, whispering, kissing. Happy to be in each others presence.

 

Emma shakes her head to get rid of the memories that are just that; memories.

 

After promising to talk to Regina on Monday, the atmosphere lightens noticeably and they spend the rest of the evening tattling about David’s pathetic sword skills and Mary Margaret’s charming naivety.

 

When Emma goes to bed that night she can’t get a certain ear worm out of her head.

 

_Swallow me, then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore_

 

***

 

Emma is the first to arrive at the theater on Monday morning. She takes her time to regard the stage design the staff has built up over the weekend.

 

The stage is split in two; the right half looks like the lounge of a 70s youth center with film posters decorating the wall and a battered billiard table surrounded by red leather bar stools in its center, while the left area is turned into an old-fashioned high-school library. The different settings are separated by two large sofas, a white one on the left and a black one on the right, positioned back-to-back.

 

“Hey there, early bird!“ Ruby enters the rehearsal room grinning boldly, followed by Elsa and Ariel who are already wearing their costumes - tight cheerleader uniforms and shocking pink jackets. After greeting her colleagues with a smile Emma heads for the wardrobe to change in her own costume, a simple white knee-long dress with shoulder pads and a slim pink belt.

 

She’s just listening to Ruby and Belle talking about their weekend (they can’t remember every detail after drinking the bigger part of a bottle of whiskey at the Rabbit Hole before heading to one of the city’s famous disco clubs) when the sight of Regina entering the room lets her mind go blank.

 

Regina is dressed in dark brown boots over tight black pants, a white plunging shirt and dark leather jacket. Her hair falls loosely to her shoulders and her expressive dark eyes are accented with kohl. When she meets Emma’s thunder-struck gaze a sly smile spreads across her deep red lips before her face turns into the polite and slightly arrogant mask she wears for everyone except those close to her.

 

Emma fights the impulse to just turn around and ignore Regina completely which would make it so much easier to hide the conflicted mixture of anger, hurt, admiration and longing she experiences every time she lays eyes on the brunette.

 

Instead of avoiding her Emma addresses Regina directly, smiling a fake but bright smile, “Good morning Regina! How was your weekend?“

 

The other woman who has already turned to join Anna and Merida in their part of the stage, stops to look at Emma again, a puzzled expression on her face, briefly lost for words.

 

“My weekend has been fine. Thank you for asking, Miss Swan.“ she answers after regaining her poise. “What about yours? Did you settle back into the city already? You just moved back to New York, I’ve heard.“

 

 Emma decides not to jump into Reginas game. “Can I talk to you for a minute?“

 

Without waiting for an answer she steps outside the room and leaves the door open for the other woman to follow. She can feel Ruby’s curious look but when she sees Regina next to her, she just closes the high ancient door behind them.

 

Regina leans against the hallway’s cold stonewall, arms crossed, waiting for Emma to say something.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about Henry,“ Emma addresses the subject directly.

 

The brunette takes a step forward, looking concerned. “What about him? Is he alright?“

 

“Yes!“ Emma reassures quickly. “Yes, he’s fine. He, um, he wants to see you and I thought you’d probably like to spend some time with him too….and since Mary Margaret and I are planning on doing some very early Christmas shopping on Saturday I was wondering if you wanted to take Henry that afternoon? I mean, if your free that is…if you have other plans…“

 

“No! I’m free. I’d love to spend Saturday afternoon with him!“ Regina interrupts, a genuine smile growing on her lips.

 

“Okay, great. Let’s talk about the details later then. We should probably go back in and start dancing around the high school, telling our crazy friends how we fell undyingly in love over the summer.“ When she realizes what she has just said, Emma quickly heads towards the door to hide her embarrassed flush.

 

Before she can escape the hallway, she feels a warm palm on her upper arm, gently forcing her to look back.

 

“Thank you, Emma.“

 

***

 

 

As they re-enter the rehearsal room Archie is already there, inspecting the stage with glee and clapping his hands excitedly when he spots his two leads. “Well, well, here you are! Are the lovebirds ready to be re-united?“

 

Regina leans in to whisper into Emma’s ear, “He’s sickeningly overenthusiastic at times…but you’ll get used to it.“

 

Emma tries to ignore the shiver the feeling of Reginas breath against her ear sends down her spine.

 

“Well, as long as he doesn’t ask me to draw pictures of trees to tell me the shortness of the roots indicates a trauma over loosing my favorite doll a the age of three or something.“

 

Archie is famous for trying to give his actors psychological treatment based on the Freudian books he’s obsessed with.

 

Regina laughs “Don’t worry. He’s more likely to show you an apple as a metaphor for the  forbidden fruit and try to find out what keeps you from tasting it.“

 

_Great._

“Besides, I’d think loosing a doll has caused you less trauma than finding out that _Tweety Bird_ is actually a boy.“ Regina winks at the blonde and turns to walk onto the stage.

 

Emma’s heart is racing as she follows to get into her own place at the stage. What is Regina doing? Didn’t they agree on treating each other like strangers? Regina is supposed to ignore her for the most part and coldly looking down at her for the other, so that Emma can convince herself that their break-up was for the best.

 

She is _not_ supposed make intimate comments that remind Emma of a time when they shared all their secrets, dreams and silly childhood memories, causing her insides to stir with longing for what she has lost.

 

***

 

All actresses are on stage and Archie claps his hands again in excitement. “Are you ready, girls?“ he looks at them like a child at the sight of a Christmas tree. “You all practiced your part of the song last week and now we’re going to combine your performances. Emma, Regina - I need you to dance around each other. Be aware of each others presence but pretend to not be in the same room. You can _feel_ one another while you’re telling your friends about that wonderful girl you fell in love with. At ‘ _it turned colder, that’s where it ends’_ I want you both to sit down on the sofa, almost but just _almost_ touching and you’ll sing the last line ’ _wonder what she’s doing now’_ together, looking at the audience. Do you get the picture?“ 

 

 

“I think we are capable of processing the instructions, Archie. Let’s just get started already.“

 

Regina may seem as snippy as usual but the visible tension of her jaw and her fidgeting hands bespeak of a certain nervousness.

 

_Almost_ touching shouldn’t be a problem. Emma can handle this.

 

The music starts and soon Reginas peerless velvet-like singing voice reaches her ear for the first time in two years.

 

_“Summer loving had me a blast“_

When the eyes of every person in the rehearsal room are on her, Emma slowly realizes that she was supposed to step in several bars ago. “Um, I’m sorry!“ she mumbles, trying to hide her embarrassment, “I missed my entry. Obviously.“

 

The music starts again and this time Emma is ready.

 

_“Summer loving happened so fast“_

 

Regina takes a step in Emma’s direction while addressing Belle and Anna, her devoted T-Birds, _“I met a girl, crazy for me“_

_“I met a girl, hot as can be“_ The only reason for Emma’s reddening cheeks is the warming effect of the stage lighting.

 

There’s dancing and laughing and voices fitting together perfectly.

 

There are Sandy and Danny swimming and running by each other, _getting their suits damp_ , _splashing around_ , _making out under the dock_ and _getting friendly down in the sand_.

 

There are Sandy and Danny deploring the end of the summer ( _that’s where it ends_ ) and telling each other they’d still be friends, making their _true love vows._

 

And then there are Emma and Regina, sitting on the sofa in the middle of the stage, _almost_ touching, feeling the heat radiating of the other’s skin, taking in each other’s still familiar scent as they’re singing

 

_“Wonder what she’s doing now“_

 

As _summer dreams are ripped at the seams_ and Regina’s brown eyes find hers, Emma wonders how she’s supposed to emotionally survive the upcoming weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) mentioned in this chapter: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson


	4. Act 4

Emma is awake early on Saturday morning. She can hear dripping rain landing on the windowsill, the remaining leaves loosing their battle against the late autumn wind and the crows claiming territory on trees ravaged by the oncoming winter.

 

Henry is still fast asleep and there’s no rehearsal today, so Emma just keeps staring at the ceiling reviewing the past week.

 

She can still feel the boards creak under her feet as she dances across the stage, she dwells in the pride that fulfills her whenever Archie or Killian compliment her acting and she smiles at the inside jokes she and Ruby come up with during rehearsals. She tries to focus on these things but her thoughts keep revolving around Regina.

 

How Regina sometimes briefly touches her upper arm when they’re talking about something work related, sending sparks through Emma’s body, before suddenly shying away from her again.

 

How their eyes meet in amused mutual understanding whenever Archie gets overly excited about someone’s random slip, he insists has a deeper and yet to be explored meaning.

 

How Regina’s unreadable expression confuses her when their eyes meet accidentally (Why this happens constantly is beyond Emma. It’s not as if she secretly glances at Regina whenever she thinks the brunette is not looking.)

 

They have agreed on ignoring their issues and treating each other friendly - for the sake of Henry and to ensure trouble-free rehearsals. The whole being-superficially-nice-to-one-another-and-acting-like-polite-colleagues thing worked just fine ... for a few days.

 

Emma hated it. She hated to bottle up all the conflicted emotions and smile courteously when she really wanted to shout out all her anger and hurt right at Regina’s face for one thing and to grab and kiss her senseless for an other. She hated being treated just like anybody else, as if they didn’t share a past where one meant the world to the other.

 

They managed to keep up their pretense for four whole days.

 

***

Emma can feel anger rising again as she recalls their last conversation.

 

She just wanted to be polite and amiable when she waited for Regina outside her wardrobe to arrange the gathering between her son and her ex-girlfriend but somehow the conversation escalated quickly.

 

It went from Regina’s “Yes, tomorrow at noon is perfectly fine! Is there anyplace in particular we should meet?“ and Emma’s slightly awkward, “I thought I’d just give you my address and the two of you could spend the afternoon there. I mean, it’s going to be cold outside, so I thought, um, but if you’d rather stay at your place…you could give me your address and we’ll be there“ to Regina’s expression suddenly getting all cold and distant as she snarled,

 

“ _My_ address? Did someone cast a curse on you causing you to loose your memories?“

 

“What?! No, I just thought, um, you may have moved or something.“ Emma had no idea what was going on.

 

“Or _something_?“

 

“Geez, Regina, you know what I mean.“

 

“Sadly, I do“, Regina’s voice was now sick with mounting anger, “No, Emma, I haven’t moved or _something._ Because _I_ am not someone who gives up on what I consider my home easily. Not unless it’s severely damaged beyond repair.“

 

She took a deep breath before she added, “But how would _you_ know?“

 

Emma was left speechless as Regina turned on her heel and strode through the doors of the theater.

 

***

 

She eventually forces herself to get out of bed and face the day. When she enters the child’s room Emma finds an already awake Henry sitting on the floor in his pajamas, poring over a huge leather-bound book with his tongue sticking out in concentration.

 

“Hey kid, watcha doing?“ the blonde plunks down into the chair next to her son and hands him his cocoa while taking a sip of her own.

 

Henry shuts the book and shoves it under his bed quickly.

 

“Henry, are you trying to hide something from me I’ve obviously already seen? You know, your free to have your secrets but please don’t take me for a fool.“

 

With a deep sigh he fetches the book from under his bed again and shows it to his mother.

 

“It’s for Regina“, he explains shyly, “I made a scrapbook with our best fairytale stories, pictures and memories. I started to work on it over a year ago and I want to give it to her when she comes to see me today.“

 

As Emma starts browsing through the book she gets sucked into a period of her life she, very unsuccessfully, tried so hard get over.

 

There are illustrated stories about an Evil Queen who fell in love with the biological mother of her adopted son on her path to redemption, written in Regina’s neat handwriting. There are pictures showing the two of them at the zoo grinning like maniacs in front of the ape habitat, on the beach with wet clothes and covered in sand, in their living room with messy hair and bright smiles on an ordinary Sunday morning. There is a picture of Emma and Regina standing in the kitchen, hugging tightly, the brunette’s head resting on the blonde’s shoulder, smiling at something Emma whispered into her ear.

 

There are tears running down Emma’s cheeks.

 

“Ma?“ Henry gently touches Emma’s shoulders as he looks at her in concern. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you.“

 

“No, Henry, it’s fine. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m just…I didn’t sleep well and I’m a bit over-emotional today. The book is awesome, really! Regina will love it.“ She tries to sound convincing as she wipes away the tears and heads out of her son’s room.

 

She spends the rest of the morning maniacally cleaning the kitchen and the living room. Not that she cares about what Regina will think of her apartment. She doesn’t, why would she? She just needs to do something to steady her nerves and take her mind off a certain brunette.

 

It is not working anyway, because as she turns on the radio there is the typical tearjerking sentimental pre-Christmas music playing. She manages to hold it together until Roy Orbison starts _Crying_.

 

_I was alright, for a while_

_I could smile for a while_

_but when I saw you last night_

_you held my hand so tight_

_as you stopped to say hello_

_oh, you wished me well_

_and you couldn't tell_

_that I’d been_

_crying over you_

 

***

 

The doorbell rings at 12 p.m. sharp. “Some things never change,“ Emma mumbles as she gets up from the sofa. She’s doesn’t get the chance to open the door though, because Henry’s already racing down the hallway, almost colliding with the hat tree in his effort to let Regina in.

 

After the door is ripped open by the wired up ten year old the room suddenly falls silent. Regina keeps standing in the doorframe, a huge dark brown bag pressed to her chest, looking at Henry with tearful wide eyes. The boy silently stares at the woman he’s missed so much for the last two years, before he lets out a shrieking “Giiinnaaa“ and jumps into her arms.

 

Emma gets overwhelmed by emotions she can’t quite fathom as watches her son and her ex-girlfriend hugging and laughing and crying, tearfully celebrating their reunion. She needs to suppress the impulse to just join them in their display of genuine affection. She’s still angry at Regina and she forces herself to act on that feeling instead of giving in to any nostalgic sentiment.

 

“You’re early,“ she states shortly as she hangs the other woman’s coat up on the hat tree, taking in Regina’s familiar scent in the process.

 

“I take it you still mistake punctuality with being early.“ Regina doesn’t look at her as she places her bag on the nearest chair.

 

“I take it you still mistake being a rigid snob with refined manners.“ She hasn’t meant to be that offensive but she doesn’t know how to deal with all the anger and hurt that are rising to the surface. Luckily Henry is out of earshot as he’s noisily preparing milkshakes in the kitchen.

 

“Was that really called for, Miss Swan?“

 

“Yes, yes it was! After how you ended our conversation yesterday, calling you a rigid snob is still the politest characterization I can come up with. Oh and don’t _Miss Swan_ me, Regina. We’ve been through too much.“ 

 

“Do you really want to have this talk _now_?“

 

“I don’t wanna talk to you at all.“ Emma answers defiantly, already turning her back to Regina as the brunette’s hand gently touches her upper arm, causing her to stop in her tracks.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I … well… I wanted to ask you, if we could just sit down and discuss some things eventually. Maybe tomorrow evening?“

 

Emma stares at Regina flabbergasted. After spending the entire morning preparing for another painful words fight, she doesn’t know how to deal with that sudden change of mind. She _wants_ to talk to Regina. She wants to talk about everything that has happened between them, about how she feels the need to shout all her anger at the other woman and get lost in her embrace at the same time. She needs to know why she treats her as if Emma was the one who broke her heart when in (Emma’s) reality Regina did the heartbreaking. There are so many things she has to say and ask but she doesn’t trust her emotional stability right now. She feels like there’s a balloon filled with emotions inside her, growing and growing, threatening to explode. And she can’t have that.

 

“No“, she answers tersely, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.“

 

She leaves for the kitchen to kiss her son goodbye, grabs her coat and heads towards the door. Without looking at her ex-girlfriend she says “I’ll be back about five. Call me if you need anything“ and leaves without looking back.

 

***

 

When Emma goes to bed that night she is exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Christmas shopping with Mary Margaret feels a bit like chasing after a hyped-up fairy on speed who only stops to urgently point out the loveliness of every bird themed item she comes across. Emma was grateful for the distraction though.

 

Now that she is lying in her bed in the quiet of the night, she can’t stop the tears from falling.

 

When she came home from her shopping marathon she found Henry and Regina reenacting Mary Poppins, dancing through the living room with umbrellas in their hands, singing

 

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrosicous!_

_If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

 

Emma just stood at the door, unnoticed, watching them in awe as she remembered how they used to perform that song regularly when Regina had been playing Mary Poppins 4 years ago.

 

Henry couldn’t stop beaming after Regina had left today and now Emma is overwhelmed with feelings of guilt for keeping them apart for so long and that gnawing longing for going back in time. Back to when she didn’t lie in bed alone but with Regina wrapped around her, her face buried in the dark hair, her fingers caressing her back until they both fell asleep.

 

Tonight Emma just buries her face in the pillow and groans in frustration.

 

“I hate you, Regina Mills, I fucking _hate_ you“, she whispers to no one there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) mentioned in this chapter:  
> Crying by Roy Orbison  
> Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious by Dick van Dyke and Julie Andrews (from the musical Marry Poppins)


	5. Final Act

Emma Swan is quite good at bottling up her emotions.

 

Regina Mills is an expert in hiding behind thorn covered walls.

 

Neither of them is good at addressing their feelings.

 

But bottles, as well as walls, can burst at some point.

 

***

 

They’re standing on the stage, glaring at each other. Danny and Sandy are having a fight over wether they should make their relationship public.

 

“Why can’t we go to the prom together as a couple?“ Emma asks in her pouting Sandy voice.

 

“Because we are two girls, Sandy! We’re supposed to go with boys.“ Regina barely looks at Emma.

 

“Who cares what we’re _supposed_ to do? Do you _want_ to go with a boy, Danny? Are you in love with one?“ Emma’s voice raises and it’s not only due to her acting skills.

 

“No, of course not!“ Regina is still avoiding Emma’s gaze. “You know I’m not. But this is high school and I have a reputation to defend…“

“So you care more about your reputation than about me?!“ Emma takes a step closer to the other woman who looks like she barely can hold it together.

 

Regina steps back. “Please don’t be dramatic, Sandy.“ When she finally looks at Emma her voice trembles as she says “You know who I’m in love with.“

 

“Do I?“

 

“You should.“

 

“Then we shouldn’t have to hide! Are you ashamed of me?“ The whole dialogue feels far too familiar and Emma has to remind herself that she’s on stage and that she’s supposed to _act_ hurt and insecure, not actually be it.

 

“I’ll never be ashamed of you! What do you expect from me?“

 

That’s when Emma forgets her text. She doesn’t remember what Sandy expects from Danny, but she does remember what she expected from Regina.

 

“I want you to stand by me! I need to know how you feel about  me. About _us_.“

 

“I love you, for god’s sake!“ Regina is shouting now, “I don’t want to be with anybody else. Ever. But you’re putting me under pressure, _Emma_!“

 

The room falls silent and all eyes are on Regina who stares at Emma in shock. Before Archie gets the chance to analyze the blooper as a Freudian slip, Regina turns on her heels and leaves the stage.

 

 

 

When Regina doesn’t return, Archie decides to call it a day. “Why don’t you all take your time to study your texts at home. Use this beautiful day to take a walk in the winter sun and think about your character.“ He can’t be accused of not trying to make the best of every situation.

 

***

 

While most of the cast has left, Emma is still sitting in her wardrobe, lost in thought. What happened back there? Was it really just an accidental meaningless slip or did Regina get lost in hurtful unprocessed emotions, just as Emma did?

 

Emma thinks about the last four months of their relationship. Everything had been perfect with Regina, Emma had never felt so much happiness  and mutual love, had never felt more at home than in the first three years with Regina at her side. Sure, they’d had their fights and disagreements but they had only ever seemed to strengthen their bond. And then, one day, Cora Mills stepped back into her daughter’s life and all hell broke loose.

 

Emma had encouraged her girlfriends reconciliation with her mother because despite growing up without parents, Emma knew about the uniqueness and complexity of a mother-child relationship. She even accepted it, when she was introduced as Regina’s roommate at first. Emma never wanted to put any pressure on her girlfriend when it came to coming out. But with Cora being a scheming and manipulative bitch things got worse and worse every day.

 

They fought a lot. And this time their arguments didn’t end in heated kisses, mind-blowing make up sex and mutual laughter. This time Emma got afraid of being abandoned and replaced by a better, more presentable person and by a more reputable family. She never really verbalized her concerns and started to distance herself by acting like she couldn’t care less about what Regina did and who she spent her time with.

 

Regina spent a lot of her time with Robin Locksley, a childhood friend, well-esteemed tax consultant and someone Cora Mills would have liked to call her son-in-law. It was Robin, who accompanied Regina to the Drama League Award where she happened to win the prize for her role as Diana in _Next To Normal_ and it was Robin, who she spent the night with after her last severe fight with Emma. It was her hurt feelings and insecurities that made Emma pack her things, take her son and leave everything she considered home and happiness behind.

 

Over the past two years Emma has tried to convince herself that time will indeed heal all wounds and that she will forget about Regina eventually. She started dating again only a few weeks after their breakup and it was…a disaster. Emma kept comparing every woman she met to Regina and her pain only grew stronger with every date. No one smiles the way Regina does, no one understands her like Regina did and no one has Regina’s ability to set her body and soul on fire with just one look.

 

So she stopped dating and tried to find happiness within herself and with Henry. There were days when she was content at least, but the brunette was always on her mind and while she told her friends that she was over her ex-girlfriend and that she never wanted to see her again, she gave up on trying to fool herself.

 

Now she’s sitting in her wardrobe, staring at her own reflection in the mirror once again, wondering if there was the slightest chance that Regina is suffering just as much as she is. She never gave the brunette the opportunity to explain what happened that night. She didn’t even wait for her to come home. Emma just assumed that her girlfriend was about to leave her for Robin, so she ran.

 

But why would Regina look at her the way she does, why would she act all hurt and rejected and why does Emma get the growing feeling she’s being stupid.

 

Emma practically jumps out of her make-up chair and into her coat. She needs to talk to Regina as soon as possible in order to not loose her mind completely.

 

When she knocks at the door to the brunette’s wardrobe nobody answers. Emma is about to leave the theater to visit Regina at her (formerly their) home, when the incomparable deep voice, that never fails to make her shiver, reaches her ear.

 

Emma steps into the rehearsal room to find Regina sitting at the edge of the stage, a sad look on her face, singing

 

_Sandy, can't you see_

_I'm in misery?_

_You made a start, now we're apart_

_There's nothing left for me_

_Love has flown all alone_

_I sit and wonder why, oh_

_Why you left me, oh Sandy_

 

 

As Emma, still unnoticed by the other woman, carefully approaches her, she can see unshed tears shimmer in hazel eyes.

 

_Oh Sandy, baby, someday_

_When high school is done_

_Somehow, someway_

_Our two worlds will be one_

_In Heaven forever_

_And ever we will be_

_Oh please, say you'll stay_

_Oh Sandy_

 

 

 

Regina’s voice suddenly fades

 

_Sandy my darling', you hurt me real bad_

_You know it's true_

_But baby you gotta believe me when I say_

_I'm helpless without you_

 

 

 

And rises again, loud and clear and beautiful

 

_Love has flown all alone_

_I sit I wonder why_

_Why you left me, oh Sandy?_

_Sandy, Sandy, why, oh Sandy?_

Emma’s heart beats loudly and painfully in her chest, she swallows in an effort to get rid of the huge lump in her throat as she steps up to a startled and unprepared Regina and yells at her, “What the hell are we doing?!“

 

The brunette stares at her wide-eyed and obviously lost for words, embarrassment and confusion clearly written on her face.

 

“You were right, we need to talk! Tell me, Regina, what are we doing?!“ Emma runs her fingers through her blonde mane as she waits for the other woman to say something.

 

Regina jumps of the stage, slowly regains her poise and shoots Emma a sarcastic look. “For all I know, we’re standing in an empty rehearsal room when we’re supposed to take an inspiring 

walk in the winter sun.“

 

“No!“ Emma shouts, “Don’t do this now. I want answers, Regina! I’m going crazy here.“

 

“In order to get answers you have to ask a question first.“ Emma should be used to Regina’s demonstrative composure during a fight but it still drives her mad.

 

“Oh, there are several questions I want you to answer! Like, what the hell were you doing at a _gay-bar?_ “

 

That takes Regina by surprise. “What?“

 

“You heard me!“ Emma starts to pace up and down, gesturing wildly. “You’re going to gay-bars, planing coming-out plays, getting all touchy and vulnerable when we’re rehearsing our dialogue, singing heartbreaking love songs on an empty stage, acting like it was _me_ who broke your heart…“

 

“Because you _did_!“ Regina’s infuriated yell reverberates through the large room.

 

Emma stops dead in her tracks as the brunette invades her personal space, anger now written large in her face.

 

“You _did_ break my fucking heart, Emma! Are you really self-righteous enough to believe otherwise? You just _left_ without even bothering to tell my why. You took Henry away from me, you took _everything_ away from me! All I got was a fucking stupid _note_ on the dinner table!“

 

“Are you serious?“ They are both shouting now. “I left because you spent your night with Robin while I was sitting at home, waiting for you. I was about to…I wanted to surprise you with a fancy dinner and…stuff. I _cooked_ , Regina! I never cook. And I just sat there, waiting. Until Mary Margaret called and told me to check on tumblr. Do you know what I saw?“

 

Regina shakes her head defiantly but Emma continues without giving her a chance to respond.

 

“I saw pictures of you and your precious tax fraud entering his fucking house in the middle of the night!“ Angry tears are running down Emma’s face at the memory. “I didn’t want to wait for you to leave me.“

 

Regina leans against the stage, her arms wrapped around her, as she sighs and closes her eyes. A heavy silence has replaced the shouting. When the brunette opens her eyes again, her voice is soft, almost a whisper.

 

“I would never have left you, Emma.“

 

As Emma scoffs in disbelief, Regina continues. “Robin is, and always has been, a _friend_. I wouldn't have left you for him, or for anybody else. I spent the night as his place because I didn’t know how to face you after our fight. I thought about a way to make things right between us again. About a way to show you how much our relationship means to me and I…I had an idea. Robin offered to help me arrange… things. But when I came home, you were gone.“

 

Emma’s mind is whirling. Regina didn’t cheat on her? Regina wanted to make things right between them again? She is overflown with conflicted feelings of confusion, hurt, anger (at Regina and herself) and, for the first time in two years, a spark of hope.

 

“You never tried to contact me,“ she states quietly.

 

“I did.“ Regina’s voice speaks of sadness and hurt. “Henry called and told me you were in Boston and I was about to go to you. I thought of a hundred different ways to convince you to come back to me. I probably would have shown up with a worn out guitar under your window, singing _Because You Loved Me_ until someone would throw tomatoes at me.“ She lets out a teary laugh before she continues with a pained expression, “That was until Henry told me you started dating again.“ 

 

Emma has difficulties breathing. She is overwhelmed and afraid that the bubble of feelings inside her is going to explode any minute. She doesn’t know what to say or how to react. She’s not even sure she’s not dreaming. So she does what she does best and leaves.

 

_***_

It’s almost midnight when Emma knocks at door of her former home, knowing exactly what she wants to say.

 

When Regina opens the door, dressed only in black jazz pants and a tight white shirt, her eyes red-rimmed as if she’s been crying, and being the most beautiful person in the world, Emma can’t remember a single word of her well-prepared speech. Choosing acting over talking she wraps her arms around Regina, taking in the beloved scent she has missed so much, before softly pressing her lips against full and soft red ones.

 

She feels arms embracing her, leading her away from the door and into the apartment, she feels a moan escape her throat as her tongue finally meets Regina’s again and she feels love and happiness and hope overruling all her fears and doubts.

 

***

“I went to a gay-bar to find Archie Hopper,“ Regina says as they’re lying in her (their) bed, her fingers softly caressing Emma’s exposed skin. “I’ve been thinking about a coming-out show a lot and I knew Archie would be the best person to make it happen.“

 

“Why?“ Emma’s arms are wrapped around the brunette’s body and she has no intention of letting go.

 

“I thought that, maybe, it would catch your attention,“ Regina answers, laughing lightly, “I never thought you would be in it, though.“ She places a kiss on the blonde’s head and continues, “I wanted you to know that I’m not afraid to tell the world who I love. I thought that you would contact me eventually and we could talk and…and maybe you would fall in love with me again.“

 

“Well, that didn’t work. I didn’t fall in love with you again.“

 

Emma regrets her offhand answer immediately when she looks into wide brown vulnerable eyes.

 

She leans in to kiss Regina deeply and passionately, before whispering into her ear, “I never fell out of love in the first place.“ 

 

***

 

_Splendor_ is a great success. The show’s sold out every night and the critics are praising the chemistry between the two leads.

 

It’s three months after the premiere, Regina and Emma are nestled up against each other on _their_ couch comfortably, sharing kisses and whispered terms of endearment.

 

Before things can escalate any further, Emma places a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

 

“Regina?“

 

“Hmm?“ Regina clearly doesn’t want to stop and tries to lean in again but Emma stops her.

 

“Do you remember when I told you about how I cooked for you but you didn’t show up?“

 

Regina frowns in concern. “Yes?“

 

“I told you that I wanted to surprise you, right?“ Emma stands up from the couch, leaves the room and returns a moment later, a small black box in her hand.

 

She kneels before her dumb-struck girlfriend.

 

“Two and a half years ago I planned on asking you to marry me. But it was for the the wrong reasons. I was afraid of loosing you and I wanted you to be forced to stay at my side. When you didn’t come home that night, I panicked and ran.“

 

“Emma…,“ Regina tries to interrupt but the blonde silences her with a small hand gesture and continues,

 

“Today I’m not afraid. I don’t want to force you to stay with me. I want to ask you to. I love you, Regina Mills. You’re…you’re everything. You’re my love, my home, a mother to my son and I want you to wear my ring.“ Emma opens the box and reveals a beautiful silver ring, with a small diamond crown on it’s top. “Regina Mills, will you marry me?“

 

Instead of answering, Regina gets up and heads upstairs to the bedroom. Emma, who is still kneeling on the floor next to the couch, is just about to freak out when the brunette returns, an unreadable expression on her face and small red box in her hand.

 

“Two and a half years ago,“ Regina begins as she kneels next to Emma, “I planned on asking you to marry me. But I screwed up and missed my chance. I’d been a coward for too long and I tried to force you to forgive me… I never got the chance. Today I’m not afraid. I love you, Emma Swan. You and Henry are my everything and your opinion is all that matters to me. I’ll gladly take your ring if you take mine.“ The box is opened and Emma is presented with a beautiful silver ring, a small diamond swan on it’s top.

 

“So, is that a yes?“

 

-Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) mentioned in this chapter:  
> Sandy by John Travolta (from the musical Grease)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> The title itself is a reference to You’re The One That I Want by Olivia Newton John and John Travolta (from the musical Grease). Other songs mentioned in this chapter:  
> We Didn’t Start The Fire by Billy Joel  
> What A Different A Day Makes by Dinah Washington  
> Love Is A Many-Splendored Thing by Frank Sinatra  
> Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars)  
> Gangnam Style by PSY  
> Summer Nights by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John (from the musical Grease).  
> P.S. Reviews are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
